National Capitalism
General National Capitalism is a political ideology made of the idea that free markets must be encouraged and protected. Meanwhile have a nationalist ideology to use the free markets as a tool for the nation. The ideology and how national capitalism is followed is by thirty-three precepts. Along with a Non-Aggression Principle. The Thirty-three Precepts Part 1: The Nation # The Nation must be preserved in order to stop internationalism, anti free market ideals and anti-sovereign ideals and policies. # The Nation must observe and if needed protect the free market where and when it can. # The Nation must respect that Industrial Humans and Ideas are its foundation and core. # The Nation must respect and defend the freedom of its citizens as laid out in their constitutions. # The Nation must always maintain a balanced budget, neither debt nor surplus is acceptable. # The Nation must defend its borders from immigration, invasion or open attack. # The Nation must defend and define citizenship. Natural Birth or Civil Service are the ONLY paths to citizenship in the nation. # The Nation must not allow non citizens to have rights equivalent to citizens. # The Nation must allow all men the right to purchase and carry firearms and other weapons, with no restrictions. # The Nation must not allow citizens to engage in violent crime, theft, terrorism or rape. # The Nation must not engage itself in foreign wars or intervention. Only direct defense of the Nation is acceptable. Part 2: The Citizen # The Citizen is subject to taxation, however has the right to dispute the amount and/or services provided to him. # The Citizen can be drafted to civil service or military action in time of war. # The Citizen can vote for leadership, only the citizen has this right. Government officials and non citizens may not vote. # The Citizen may defend themselves, subject to liability if proven to be in the wrong. # The Citizen can trade freely for any good or service and the Nation may not interfere with said exchange unless it is a clear and direct threat to the Nation. # The Citizen’s “Rights” as defined under their constitution, are to be protected by the Nation. # The Citizen may print and distribute their own currency, subject to fraud and liability laws. # The Citizen may request a fair trial for accused wrongdoings. # The Citizen may not advocate communism, socialism or non family kin centered lifestyles without recourse. # Physical removal of bad actors will be decided upon by the laws and courts of the Nation. # The Citizen may have a trial before being removed, a non citizen must be removed on the spot without trial. Part 3: The Market # The market must be allowed to work freely, interpersonal, interstate and internationally. # Supply and Demand must always be respected, for the market to function properly. # Any industry that can be run privately, must be run privately. # Regulation of free exchange can only be discussed in accordance with the Constitution, only when a threat to the safety of the Citizens and Nation can be objectively proven, and may only be implemented temporarily. # International trade deals may only be made individually between the Nation and one other Nation, and only allowed if they benefit the Nation, it’s Citizens and the Market. # No Central Bank or Official Currency can be allowed or respected by the Nation. # It is the responsibility of both the Citizen and the Nation to protect, defend and observe the Market. # The Market is a tool to better the lives of Citizens and the health of the Nation. # The means of production must be owned by private Citizens in order to get competition and thus, efficiency from them. # Competition in the Market is a virtue, creating new and better methods of production over time. # The Nation and Market serve the Citizen, however the Citizen is required to put forth effort to protect and defend the Nation and the Market. The Non-Aggression principle The idea of the non-aggression principle is that individuals have rights and the simple idea of "live and let live" or "Do not harm me and I will not harm you." However, the non-aggression principle of National Capitalism can easily be violated. If violated, all measurements are permitted, such as looting, killing, destruction of property or lands with a nation that violates this principle or attempting to. The violations of this principle are a variety from foreign influence in politics, spreading anti-free market ideologies, manipulation of currency, attempting to lead the destruction of the nation. Any violations towards the nation results in physical removal of the threat whether it is exiling them or execution of the threat. Places that practice this ideology. Bärenland, Alterac Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Politics Category:Political Movements Category:Engineering